


Salvation of a Shattered Soul

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: The Ghost Bird Series - C. L. Stone
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She was only going to run away for a night. That is what she told herself, but before she could leave, her mother gave her a punishment that made Sang leave for good. Now eighteen years old and on the streets still...Sang saves a young girl which might lead her to a group of people who can save her from the nightmare she lives each day
Relationships: Dakota "Kota" Jameson Lee/Sang Sorenson, Gabriel Joseph Coleman/Sang Sorenson, Nathan Griffin/Sang Sorenson, Owen Blackbourne/Sang Sorenson, Sang Sorenson/Lucian "Luke" Taylor, Sang Sorenson/North Taylor, Sean Green/Sang Sorenson, Silas Korba/Sang Sorenson, Victor Morgan/Sang Sorenson
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series is one of my favorite Reverse Harem series, the first book is for for free on amazon right now if anyone wants to join me in the fandom lol

When Sang had made the choice to pack a bag and go to the house down the street, it wasn't something she had thought through. She only wanted one night of freedom...a night to be away from the house she felt was a prison.

She wanted to see something besides her house and the trees in the back yard. Sang wanted to prove her mother wrong, that going out wouldn't end up killing her like she said it would.

Though, if she knew that packing her bag early would lead her to a punishment that would end up running away...she would have never packed the bag.

Sang had thought her mother was passed out, but no. Her sister, Marie, saw her and told her mother...and that is how she ended up almost dead.

Sang had laid on the floor for hours barely continuous to the world. She could still hear the words her mother yelled at her.

_'Not my child.'_

_'I should have thrown you out the minute I found out what your Father did."_

_'Useless whore. "_

" _If you want to leave that bad...leave but never come back'_

Sang did leave...and that is how she was in the house she had intended to go to in the first place. She was huddled in one of the rooms. Tears in her eyes as she took shallow breaths. Her body still had blood on it, but most of it was washed away in the light drizzle of rain that was still falling from the night sky.

Now that she was in the house though, Sang didn't know what to do. She had nowhere to go now. She left that house and she wasn't going to go back.

If she went back she had a feeling her mother would end up killing her.

" _What am I going to do..."_ Sang whispered into the empty house. She received no answer though...only the should of the rain hitting the house.

Taking a deep breath Sang licked her dry lips and wished she had thought to pack more water. She had used half the water to clean her wounds and one of her old shirts to wrap said wounds. She knew she couldn't stay at this house much longer. She needed to get farther away, somewhere closer to the city. Sang knew if she stayed at this house longer than necessary she could get caught and that could end up with her being back with her mother.

...That is something Sang wasn't' going to let happen.

First, she needed to rest her body than she could head out and find somewhere. She needed to be resourceful. She would have to see if somewhere would hire her for a job, she would need food. The weather was nice enough she could still sleep outside unless it rained like it was now. She could sleep in a tree or maybe a park.

Ideas went through her head as she tried to think of what she was going to do. This was a situation she never thought she would be in. She needed to make sure the police didn't catch her, so finding a job might be hard...especially if her parents put out a missing person. Sang would definitely have to be careful.

Taking a deep breath she rubbed her burning eyes and glanced out the window. The rain was letting up some but not by much. She hoped it stopped before morning. She didn't have any money on her so she couldn't find a bus to take into the city...meaning a long day of walking for her. It had to be alt east five or so miles to get out of the area where her parents had picked to live.

That is why they had picked it in the first place.

Blowing a puff of air out of her lips she blew some of her bangs out of her face, she really wished she had thought to pack more into her bag. She would love to have a towel right now. Her fingers gently ran her hand over her damp hair. It was starting to dry already... one less thing to worry about. She didn't need to get sick on her first night.

 _'First thing tomorrow I need to find a place where I am going to stay...and food.'_ Sang thought to herself as she felt her stomach growl. She had a couple gondola bars and packs of crackers in her bag but she needed them to last. She didn't know how long until she could get money to get food.

Sang closed her eyes her mind trying to come up with a list of what else she needed to do tomorrow. She had probably made twenty different lists before her mind finally shut down and she fell into a restless sleep.

' _Tomorrow would be better...'_ Sang thought to herself as she slowly drifted into slumber, _'Tomorrow I can start a new life...'_


	2. Chapter Two

Sang sighed as she slowly woke. She could hear the sound of traffic as she hid in an ally. Taking a deep breath, she moved her slightly damp hair out of her face and glanced at her surroundings. She had crashed in the back of the alley late into the morning after she had gotten off work.

Yes, she worked and still slept in an alley, but she had no choice. She only got so much money. Sang didn't have any identification and she had been underage when she started working at the bar. It was alright, she may not get paid like she was supposed to, but she still got enough to get clothes, food and other items she may need. She was surviving, and that is all that mattered. She had three more days before she was eighteen and until then she needed to lay low.

Slowly standing up Sang stretched her body and ran a hand over her face. She was tired....she was always tired. No matter how much she slept she always felt tired. Sang knew that living on the streets would be hard on her, but she was getting to a point it was becoming too much.

She worked as many hours as she could, but she only got about a hundred dollars a week...and that wasn't very much for all the hours she put in. Sang knew she should have gotten more than that, but it wasn't like she could complain. Her boss gave her the job, no questions asked, and paid her under the table. It was more than other places could do. She had tried to get jobs at a lot of different places but must need an ID or License and a Social Security card or Birth Certificate.....and all these things she didn't have.

Shaking her head Sang grabbed her backpack and started to make her way out of the alley. She would find some breakfast and probably go spend time at the library. She may not go to school anymore, but Sang does try to keep learning. When she turned eighteen shew was going to get a GED and get all the other documents she needed but couldn't get because she was underage.

"Another day...."Sang muttered as she looked at the sky that was starting to turn colors. It was still early and the sun had just started to come up. This gave her time to go to the little cafe and get coffee and a breakfast sandwich before the morning rush came in. Slowly walking down the street she glanced around at some of the buildings, some of them were run down and a couple had closed up but she liked it down here. It wasn't as dangerous compared to the other side of town where if you were out after dark bad things would happen to you.

She had been walking five minutes before she made it to the little Cafe that was tucked away on the corner of the street, the bright red door standing out against the brick building.

Sang opened the door to the Cafe and made her way to the counter, there were only two works and a few people inside. It was early so no one had really ventured out of their homes yet.

"Welcome! What can I get you?" A young girl, probably sixteen, greeted Sang with a smile. She had only seen this girl a couple of times.

Sang smiled, "A small hot Mocha and a bacon and egg breakfast sandwich for here." She pulled out a twenty and gave it to the girl before she could even tell her the total.

"Alright! The hot Mocha will only take a minute, but the breakfast sandwich will be brought out to you when it is done." The girl handed Sang her change and a recipe and made her way to the coffee machines and other equipment.

Like the girl said it only took a few minutes before Sang was handed a hot Styrofoam cup and a plastic lid which contained her coffee.

"Thank you" Sang muttered as she carefully took the cup and made her way to a table in the back corner of the Cafe. She sat down with a sigh and held her coffee in her hands as she looked around her. There were only three people in the Cafe, two students from the look at the textbooks that were on the tables around them, and another woman who looked like she was a business woman or maybe a teacher. She had a couple files in front of her a pen in her hand as she went over a document.

Glancing away from the people Sang gave a small hum of satisfaction as she took a drink of her coffee, it warmed up her whole body. Her green eyes looked up when she saw her food being sat down in front of her by one of the cafe employees, "Thank you."

The worker gave a smile before going back to work. Most of the workers here recognized her because she came here almost every day, but she never got to know any of them personally. Sang really didn't want to get to know anyone personally, she felt that trusting another person could hurt her in the long run right now....not until she was eighteen. She was taking no chances of getting sent pack to her family.

She survived this long on her own, and she was going to make it a few more days. Nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

Sang shook her head getting the thoughts out of her mind, she didn't want to keep her mind on that right now. Today she was going to go to the library, she had been trying to learn a new language as of late, she hadn't been able to decide what one. She knew the basics of sign language thanks to one of the librarians....and another student taught her Spanish. Sang had also learned a little German out of boredom...and she could get by with French if she needed too. She wanted to learn something different though, maybe she would pick up sign language again.

She ate her breakfast as she continued to think of what she was going to do for the day. Sang grabbed her trash and threw it away before waving goodbye to the worker who gave a 'Have a good day!' and headed outside.

It was a nice day out today, the weather was warm and not humid. It would be a great day to probably head to the park. She could go there before she went to the library, which wouldn't open for a few more hours.

She hummed under her breath as she cut through an alleyway, she had learned all kinds of hiding places and shortcuts from living on the streets. It made it easier to run from the Police if she needed to....which she had to do a few times.

Just as she turned the corner to another hidden alley her body hit something hard as she hit the ground.A started gasp left Sang's lips as she looked over to what hit her and looked into scared green eyes. 


End file.
